I Never Met You
by shining-sone
Summary: "I never want to see you again after this."


**My first story! It is a one shot so I hope you guys enjoy it! (Sorry if they are a bit OC)**

* * *

"What are you talking about?" The pink haired boy slammed his hands on the counter out of frustration. The language barrier between him and the cashier was holding back the line of people behind him. Natsu was not one with patience anyways so he always reverted to yelling.

He received a simple, "No hablo Ingles señor." Never had he imagined ordering food to be so difficult. He could hear the people behind him growing impatient. Natsu was about ready to give um when someone came up from behind and to the worker and explained in a frustrated tone, "que quiere comida! darle de comer!"

Natsu stood there shocked, as he tried to find words to say to the girl. The blonde whipped her head around and just stared at him for a second. "I take it you only speak English?"

He had to nod. That's all he could do. "I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

After he finally gets his order he sits with Lucy rather reluctantly.

"So Natsu, what brings a foreigner like you who can't speak Spanish, here in Barcelona?" Lucy rests her chin on her hands.

"I- I'm… Exchange student." He blurted out mentally slapping himself. _You're not like this Dragoneel. You're cool, and chill. Not stupid beyond stupid. Damn._

Lucy tilted her head, slightly amused, "An exchange student huh? That sounds fun!"

"It sure is! When you don't really have to speak to the people who don't speak English." Natsu grumbled crossing his arms looking outside. It was around noon and it was about 70 degrees out. He was wearing a simple black V-neck with dark washed jeans and black on white converse. Lucy was wearing a black top as well with the sleeves ending at her elbow and white shorts with a type of scarf wrapped around her waist.

She stared at the scar on Natsu's next, quickly looking away and biting her lip. "Um, come on! Let me show you around Barcelona!" Lucy smiled down at him, and finally, Natsu smiled back.

He was unsure whether or not he should go with her. He had just ran into her not even thirty minutes ago. But she was the only one who reached out to him and helped him, along with the only one who can really translate for him.

They spent the whole day together. She showed him the best tourist spots, where she usually gets lunch, the places where she goes when she just wants to think.

"I never asked you, but why are you here in Spain?" Natsu asked. He was leaning against a tree, eating an ice cream cone while Lucy was sitting on the grass looking the sky.

Her gaze dropped to the grass for a moment, which he did not ***fail to notice this time, before she spoke, "About a year ago, I broke up with my boyfriend. Traveled around to keep my mind off of hi you know? Went to New York, Japan, Korea, even France, and now I'm here."

A light breeze picked up, as they watched the tree sway back and forth. The silence they were in was comfortable along with a little tension, but neither of them decided to break it.

They were in a bookstore when it happened. He was hesitant to ask. Though they have known each other for a while now and have been meeting up he still was unsure. He knew if he asked he'd be stepping over unstable territory, but he was too far to turn back now, "Do you miss him?"

The girl who always spoke without a pause for as long as he's known her, with her head held high, always having a type of attitude, had actually stopped a stuttered before clearing her mind, "Of course. A lot more than I thought I did…"

Natsu shoved his hands in his pockets, leaning against a bookshelf, contemplating on what he should say next. But as usual, his mouth spoke before he processed what he said, "I just got out of a break up recently too."

Lucy looked up, "Looks like we have a lot in common."

"Yeah, I broke up with her, three, four months ago?" He emphasized on the part where he broke up with her.

They met up a lot after that day. They would talk, eat lunch together, Lucy would occasionally tutor him in Spanish. They would hold hands.

They would hug.

They would even kiss.

"Funny huh?" Lucy said walking out of the movie theatre with Natsu right behind, "That I would meet you here of all places."

"You were the one who said you never wanted to see me again. That you wanted to pretend we never met." Natsu stopped walking and just stared at the back of her head.

"I'm the one who walked away but I suffered the most." Lucy laughed bitterly.

"You- You said you miss me?" Natsu said not wanting to tear away his gaze from the back of her head. The head, the body, the clothes and the face he hasn't seen in a year.

"I miss Miami. Los Angeles. I miss everyone back home-"

"I miss my scarf that you never returned." His eyes drifted to the white checkered scarf around her waist. She quickly undid the tie tossing it back at him, and him catching it swiftly before his gaze turned serious,"You don't think I suffered either Heartifilia? Not knowing where the hell you went?"

"I know you didn't suffer Dragoneel! Me to Flare then to Lisanna? Lisanna doesn't deserve someone like you!"

"Everything was my fault! I'll admit it! But for you to come back into my life when you've basically been missing for a year! A year Luce! And you pretended like I've never seen you at all in my life! You don't think that was torture enough."

"You said you loved me! You cheated on me! But I still missed you. I missed seeing you. I missed unwrapping your scarf to see your scar. I missed you so I thought I could just explore to take my mind off of you to just distract me-"

She was cut off by Natsu enveloping her in a hug. Lucy swore she felt a tear drop on her shoulder. Natsu rarely cries. "I missed you too. I missed you so much."

Lucy tried. She really did. She tried to pull away, but she was always the weak one.

* * *

**It's a bit short but I hope you guys enjoyed it! Expect more stories from me so I do hope this met your standards. Thanks for reading! Till next time!**


End file.
